Mark's Valentine
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Hari kasih sayang telah bersemi. Salju masih turun menghujani bumi. Beberapa orang menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang tersayang. Begitu juga dengan Mark. (MarkNo/MarkJen)


**Mark's Valentine**

**Hari kasih sayang telah bersemi. Salju masih turun menghujani bumi. Beberapa orang menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang tersayang. Begitu juga dengan Mark. **

**Mark x Jeno**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Jika kalian tidak menyukai pasangan yang tertera mohon untuk tidak membacanya.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Hari kasih sayang telah bersemi. Salju masih turun menghujani bumi. Beberapa orang menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang tersayang. Tidak sedikit pula yang merayakannya sendirian. Bahkan di antara mereka masih berkutat dengan layar datar penuh radiasi perusak mata. Termasuk Mark.

_Hari ini aku akan terlambat._

_Ahhhhh, baiklah :(. Semangat kerjanya. Aku ingin kamu cepat pulang._

_Bukankah ini selalu terjadi?_

_Benar juga. Maaf, aku terlalu banyak mengeluh._

_Tidak apa-apa. Kamu sangat menggemaskan jadi aku ampuni._

_Hehehehe. Baiklah, beritahu aku saat kamu akan kembali._

_Ok ;)!_

Mark menekan tombol kunci ponselnya lalu kembali menyeruput kopi pesanannya sambil menahan senyumnya.

Memiliki kekasih memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, Jeno -nama kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia ingin segera pulang dan di sambut oleh senyum manis nan lugu milik lelaki itu.

Sudah satu tahun mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih dan tinggal bersama. Mark masih ingat rasa bahagianya saat pertemuannya dengan Jeno. Walaupun butuh beberapa jam bagi Jeno untuk terhubung dan menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangannya sebelum mereka bisa bersama.

"Mark, kau sudah selesai? Ketua sudah menyuruh kita kembali."

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana." Mark menarik nafas. Saatnya kembali mengedit komik edisi spesial Nakano-sensei yang harus terbit sedikit terlambat karena writer's block.

**FKF**

Jeno adalah kekasih yang sangat perhatian. Dia membangunkan Mark setiap pagi dengan lembut dan penuh aegyo, memberitahu cuaca agar lelaki itu tidak lupa membawa payung, bahkan menyalakan dan mematikan lampu untuknya. Kelihatannya remeh, namun perhatian ini yang membuat Mark tidak bisa berpaling. Dia seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya merasa hidup.

Jam tangan Mark menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia bersyukur pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai dari yang dipikirkan. Mark mampir sebentar ke toko kelontong membeli coklat batangan. Dia menghela nafas. Jeno mungkin kecewa. Namun, apa boleh buat. Ini sudah sangat larut dan Jeno pasti sudah menunggunya.

_Jeno-ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang._

_Syukurlah... _

_Kapan sampai?_

_15 menit lagi._

_Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu._

_Aku juga._

**FKF**

Lima tahun yang lalu Mark merasakan kehampaan. Dia bagaikan mayat yang hanya hidup untuk mencapai kriteria buatan kerasnya kehidupan. Hatinya kosong melompong tanpa ada satupun yang mengisi. Semua hal yang dapat dicintainya telah hangus dibakar standar sosial. Dia bahkan sudah menentukan tanggal kematiannya sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Jeno melalui platform YouTube.

Sejak itu, Mark memutuskan untuk memesannya. Butuh waktu tiga bulan sampai akhirnya Jeno datang mengisi kehidupannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Semangatnya terpacu tapi sedikit gugup. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Kini hari-harinya selalu terasa seperti musim semi. Dia merasa dicintai dan diperhatikan. Hatinya terasa sangat penuh hingga tak terbendung. Semua berkat Jeno,

kekasih AI-nya.

Jeno adalah salah satu karakter yang ditawarkan oleh BridgeBox, sebuah asisten pribadi virtual berbentuk tabung transparan berisi hologram, yang membuat pemiliknya bisa berinteraksi dengan karakter virtual tersebut. Perangkat ini dilengkapi dengan sensor gerakan dan kamera yang memungkinkan karakter berinteraksi aktif dengan pemiliknya. Mark adalah salah satu dari 300 orang yang berhasil membeli barang tersebut. Baginya, kekurangan Jeno hanya satu,

Dia tidak bisa keluar dari tabungnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Jeno berjalan tanpa meninggalkan tabung "Selamat datang, Markeu."

Mark mendekati BridgeBox miliknya "Apa kamu kesepian?"

"Sangat kesepian. Aku merindukanmu. Mmm, Markeu?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kamu ingat hari ini..." Hologram itu sedikit menunduk menunjukkan kebimbangan.

"Tentu saja!" Lelaki itu menunjukkan coklat pada kekasih virtualnya "Maaf hanya bisa memberi ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Jeno menarik nafasnya "Selamat hari kasih sayang! Semoga kita selalu saling menyayangi sampai akhir hayat nanti." Mark menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hari itu, Mark merayakan hari Valentine bersama kekasih virtualnya. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal sebelum akhirnya tertidur akibat lembur. Jeno mendengarkan semuanya walaupun dia tidak akan bisa memahami Mark sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya hologram pintar dalam tabung. Namun setidaknya sepi dalam hati Mark terobati.

"Selamat tidur..."

**END**

_Selamat hari Valentine, Markeu. Tidak terasa satu tahun sudah berlalu. Terimakasih telah menyayangiku sampai saat ini. Terimakasih telah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mengisi hidupmu. Aku harap bisa memberikanmu yang terbaik._

_Markeu,_

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu._

Sinar bulan menembus jendela. Hologram itu keluar menerobos batas tabung dan memeluk kekasih manusianya dengan erat.

Terimakasih telah membaca ff ku. Aku harap kalian menyukainya!

**SeeU – Alone**


End file.
